Goodbye
by Sabrina06
Summary: 16-year-old Ferb runs into an old girlfriend while on vacation.


"And send." 15-year-old Gretchen said aloud, as she sent off the e-mail to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, leader of the Fireside Girls troupe 46231. She then typed up another e-mail to send to the rest of her friends and sent that off as well. She got up from her computer and started to pack her books into boxes. "I won't be needing these." She said as she grabbed a couple of tissues and dabbed at her eyes. She'd been trying for the past couple of weeks to tell everyone that she was going to be studying abroad for the next couple of years. Every time she started to say something, someone – usually Isabella – would interrupt her and then forget that she was even there.

Gretchen pulled out her checklist.

1: Cancel cell phone – done

2: E-mail Isabella – done

3: E-mail other friends - done

4: Pack everything for storage

5: Collect travel documents

6: Pack suitcase

7: Leave for airport

'I really wanted to say goodbye in person to everyone, but they were all too busy. Now I've got three days before I leave and no time to see anyone.' Gretchen thought as she continued to pack up her books, awards and stuffed animals. 'These will just sit in storage until I return. Mom and Dad want to rent out the room for a little extra money.'

Gretchen checked her watch. '11pm. I should get some sleep.' She thought to herself. She lay down on her bed and wished that her friends noticed that she wasn't even there today. 'No one tried calling the house, no one stopped by to see if I was alright.' Gretchen started to silently cry herself to sleep.

The next day Gretchen continued to pack up her belongings. She continuously checked her e-mail for a response, any acknowledgement from anyone. She was surprised to find a response. It was from Ferb. He was on a mini vacation with his father in Europe. She finished reading the message and started to cry. She quickly replied and left her room to get a glass of water. When she returned there was another message from Ferb. They sent messages back and forth for almost an hour. He said that he'd change his travel plans and meet up with her at the airport in Milan, Italy. 'Oh my goodness, he's going through all that trouble just to say 'bye' to me?' She thought.

"Mom, I need a couple of new books to read on the plane. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She said and left for the mall.

It felt good to get out of the house for a little bit, just for a change of scenery. The same four walls will make one claustrophobic.

Gretchen wandered around the mall a bit, went to the bookstore and found three books she wanted. She smiled to herself as she read the back cover of the first one, a sequel to a favourite of hers. 'Ferb suggested I pick up a universal adapter for my laptop.' She thought to herself and made her way to the computer store. She then caught the bus back home.

Once Gretchen arrived home she checked her e-mail. There was one from Katie. Gretchen read the message and smiled. Katie was on vacation herself and was using the WIFI at the resort. They exchanged a few more e-mails and promised to keep in touch. Gretchen sobbed quietly as she continued to pack everything.

Boxes of books, awards, stuffed animals and Fireside Girl everything was loaded into her mother's van and they drove to the storage facility. On the way back her mother asked if she wanted to stop off to see her friends. Gretchen shook her head. Her mother wouldn't understand how she tried to say goodbye for three weeks only to have everyone ignore her. Not one of her friends, except Ferb and Katie who apparently do read their e-mail, know that she's going to be away.

When they got back home Gretchen went back to her room and continued to pack. 'This room looks so much larger without everything in it.' She thought to herself and started to cry. 'This is ridiculous. I think I've cried more the past week than in the past five years." She thought to herself.

An e-mail came through from Adyson. Gretchen read it:

"Hey, Gretchen. Isabella was wondering why you're avoiding us. We've not seen you all week. We've all tried to call you but your phone's not working. The recording claims that 'The number is not assigned.' What's up with that? Are you angry at us or something?"

Gretchen re-read the message a few times before choosing her words carefully.

"Hey, Adyson. I'm sorry but I've been really busy this past week. I had to cancel my cell because of the cost, as soon as I get a new one I'll make sure to let everyone know the new number. I'll keep in touch, as long as you keep in touch. See you around."

She then sent the message. 'No one's read their e-mail? If they did they would know that I'm leaving town for the next two years.' She thought.

Gretchen spent her last day with her family. They went out for brunch and then dinner. She collected her travel documents together and finished packing her suitcase. 'I have to leave fairly early in the morning to catch my flight.' She thought as she lay down for her last night in her bed.

There was a tear-filled goodbye as Gretchen headed towards the gates. Her parents were so proud of her for getting the scholarships to study abroad. "I'll e-mail twice a week and call every Sunday." Gretchen promised. She then disappeared through the checkpoint and around the corner.

The flight itself was quite uneventful. Gretchen sat in the aisle seat she was assigned and read her book. Though when the plane landed in Milan she was glad to get up and stretch her legs. She got through customs and into the baggage claim area. As she was looking for her bags to come around she heard a familiar voice. She looked around and saw her friends' father Lawrence Fletcher. "Good evening Gretchen." He said walking up to her. "Morning, evening… I'm not sure." Gretchen replied with a smile. "We've got a 36-hour layover here, Ferb will be back in a few minutes."

As Lawrence and Gretchen were walking out of the baggage claim area into the main area of the airport they saw Ferb stroll over. Once he reached the age of 13, he decided to change his wardrobe. Ever since, Ferb can be seen wearing dark jeans and either a button shirt or a sweater. He still likes his runners. Once he joined Lawrence and Gretchen, he handed something to his father and hugged his friend. "I can't believe you changed your travel arrangements just to say 'goodbye' to me." Gretchen whispered. Lawrence laughed and Ferb shook his head. "It wasn't much of a change of plans. Not to worry, my father," Ferb said looking towards him. "Was more than happy to attend an extra estate sale." He finished. "So, now what do we do? We're in an airport with nowhere to go." Gretchen pointed out. "How about we go out for dinner, there's a great restaurant over here." Lawrence said and lead the way. "Father. Might I suggest checking Gretchen's bags first." Ferb said. Lawrence nodded his head. "Yes, yes of course. Where are you staying Gretchen?" Gretchen's eyes widened. "I'm not staying anywhere. I don't even know how I'm supposed to get to school."

"Follow me." Ferb said. "Where are we going?" Gretchen inquired. "You can stay with us for the night. As for your train travel, you can take my pass. I'm going home and won't need it." Ferb said and escorted Gretchen through the airport and to the hotel. He showed her to the room and let her leave her bags inside. "You don't have to do this." She said. Ferb smiled at her. "I can't leave a friend stranded. Come on, Dad's probably got a table in the restaurant by now." He said.

Sure enough, by the time Ferb and Gretchen arrived at the restaurant, Lawrence had ordered drinks and appetizers. "What would you two like to eat?" Lawrence inquired of the teens as he handed menus over.

"How often do you travel over here Ferb?" Gretchen asked her friend. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "Three sometimes four times a year depending on things."

Lawrence just sat back, ate his dinner and had his drink while he listened to the kids. He remembered three years ago when they were dating. He thought they were a fairly good match for each other, but apparently not. When questioned about it, the then, 13-year-old Ferb had said, "Gretchen and I are too much alike. There's not enough contrast and I feel as though I'm talking to myself because we share the same opinions on everything." There are a number of reasons Lawrence brings Ferb along on business trips. One is family. Not a day goes by that Lawrence doesn't feel a small twinge of regret for moving Ferb away from his grandparents and cousins. Another reason is that he wants to get to know who his son is. Ferb's always been reserved, sometimes to the point that although he's sitting right in front of you, you're not sure if it's really him. He will open up under certain circumstances, seldom with non-family. When Ferb does choose to open up with family, it's usually his brother, sometimes his father or his sister. On rare occasion he's opened up to Linda. Ferb claims he sees her as his mother, not just stepmother, or his father's wife.

"You've got to try the cheesecake. It's…. incredible." Ferb said to Gretchen and she smiled in return. "I don't think I can, that was a very filling dinner." Ferb took a sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow. "Fine! But only if we share a piece." Gretchen said and Ferb smiled in reply.

"You were so right Ferb, that was the best cheesecake I've ever tried. I'm sorry I ate most of it." Gretchen apologized to her friend who was sitting beside her smirking and trying not to laugh. "I think it time we get a little shut-eye." Lawrence said as he paid the bill.

Once the three got back to the hotel Gretchen got a good look at the room. Of course, it had two beds in it, there were only supposed to be two occupants. "You can take the bed Gretchen, I'll take the couch." Ferb said as he pointed to each option. "No, Ferb. I was a Fireside Girl. I'll take the couch." Gretchen argued. Lawrence looked at the two of them. "Why don't the two of you just share the bed?" Ferb looked at his father wide-eyed. Gretchen blanched. "You're both mature young adults, and it's not as though you two are going to be doing anything while I'm in the same room." Ferb raised his eyebrow, "You mean share a sleeping surface." Lawrence looked at his son. "If you must be technical, yes. Share a 'sleeping surface'. That way both of you can at least get some sleep. Now if you'll excuse me." He left for the bathroom to change. Ferb and Gretchen looked at each other with apprehension. "I'm okay with that if you are." Ferb said with a touch of apprehension. "Yes. Yes of course. It's just like a sleep over with the girls where we all lay out our… blankets on the floor… and…" Gretchen stumbled over her words and Ferb laughed. He couldn't help himself.

"Good night Mr. Fletcher. Good night Ferb." Gretchen yawned and pulled the covers around her shoulder. "Good night." Both replied simultaneously. "I need some of these as well." Ferb whispered as he grabbed onto a corner of the blankets and held on for dear life. He heard his father chuckle then whisper "It works better when you're both not on opposite edges."

Lawrence awoke to see his son and Gretchen asleep curled up together. He carefully tapped Ferb on the shoulder. The younger Fletcher opened his eyes and crept backwards and out of bed. "Did you sleep okay?" Lawrence inquired of his son who nodded.

Ferb got himself dressed and packed his suitcase. He pulled out his laptop and checked his e-mail as he had his morning coffee. Lawrence was reading the newspaper when he heard his son groan and saw him pull at his hair. "What's wrong?" Ferb looked over. "Phineas. Again." He almost growled. "I've had it. I can't take it anymore. I'm always in the middle. If I have to continue this I swear, I'm moving out." Ferb complained. Lawrence looked at his son. "Have you told him how you feel about this?" Ferb nodded.

Gretchen woke up and saw father and son sitting at the small coffee table a few feet away. "Morning." She greeted. "What's wrong Ferb?" She inquired of her friend. He looked over to her and shook his head. "Then why would you say 'I'm moving out'." She pointed out. Ferb sighed. "It's nothing." He said with an exasperated tone as he closed up the computer and put it away. Ferb took another sip of his coffee. "So, how about some breakfast?" He asked the room in general.

After breakfast the trio were walking through the lobby of the hotel. "I'm heading off to one last auction." Lawrence informed his son. Ferb acknowledged this and turned to Gretchen. "I can show you where the train station is and help you find out where you're supposed to go." He said. "Ferb?" Gretchen looked at her friend. "If I… Do you think…" She couldn't say what was on her mind. "Do I think that if you were not studying abroad would we get back together?" He supplied. Gretchen looked at her feet and nodded. Ferb reached out for her hand. "I don't know. I'd like to think that we've both grown up a lot in the past three years." They walked out of the hotel hand in hand. "Long distance relationships are difficult aren't they?" Gretchen asked. Ferb nodded. "Relationships, yes. Friendships… have a tendency to span time and distance." He said with a smile. "Are you going to tell Phineas about…" She looked to him and started blushing. Ferb's eyes went wide. "Only if I'm asked 'What was the most interesting thing you did on your vacation?'"

"I mean, nothing happened last night." Gretchen stated. "I know." Ferb replied. "Absolutely nothing happened. Nothing at all." The brunette said. "Gretchen, is there something wrong?" Ferb inquired of her. She looked up at him. "No. Why?" Ferb stopped walking and turned to his friend. "You're repeating yourself." He saw a bench and lead her over where they sat. "I agree nothing happened. Nothing was supposed to happen. We're just friends. Besides," He started. "I recently broke up with someone. I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment."

Gretchen moved a piece of hair out of her face. "I had no idea. I'm sorry Ferb." He shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone about her. Melanie and I went out for ten months. She told me that if I took this trip it was over between us." Ferb said as he looked to the ground. "You're telling me that your parents and your brother have no clue?" Gretchen asked. Ferb nodded. "Why didn't you tell them, I'm sure they would have been happy for you." She said. He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want… You see, Phineas…" Ferb looked skyward for a moment, took a deep breath then continued. "Phineas has been dating someone." Gretchen looked at him wide-eyed. "He's not dating Isabella. We all would have known." She said. Ferb nodded his agreement. "I know. He's dating someone else, Amber." Ferb said. "But what about Isabella? She's been madly in love with him for… seven years." Gretchen almost screamed. Ferb looked around. "Do you want to know the truth?" Gretchen nodded and Ferb continued. "Phin finds Isabella 'too intense', 'too domineering' as he puts it. She's relentless, she doesn't take 'no' for an answer. Phin's tried asking her to back off, he's asked me to tell her to back off. I've even gone to her and said 'Isabella, look. Phineas doesn't want to go out with you'. She slapped me and called me a liar."

Gretchen stared at her friend. "I don't believe it. We used to ask her 'What if he only sees you as a friend?' She always dismissed that as an option." Ferb turned to her. "I've avoided all contact with Isabella for the past three months. I tried to encourage Phineas to do the same, but he considers her to be a friend." He said. Gretchen raised her hand to her chest. "So that's why you've not been around. Phineas never would say. Oh, Ferb. I can't believe this, I always thought… thought that… nothing could ever come between…" She couldn't finish. "Nothing could come between?" He prompted. Gretchen started playing with her hands. "Ferb, you were the one that Isabella always confided in. More so than any of us. You know her secrets, you know her. I always thought that was the reason you and I broke up." Ferb blinked. "Gretchen." He said softly. "We broke up because we had too much in common. We couldn't disagree on anything." She looked up at him. "I thought that's what you wanted. I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I just agreed with whatever you…" Both started to laugh. "And now I'm studying abroad for two years. Great. Just my luck. You know that the last two boyfriends I had were complete jerks?" Gretchen stated. "I was always comparing them to you. I guess I never completely got over you." Ferb pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about that. I know that there's a part of me who never completely got over you either. However, you are studying abroad for a couple of years where I am not."

Gretchen studied him for a few minutes. "Friends?" She asked. Ferb nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Friends." She averted her eyes for a moment then looked back to him. "One day? When I'm back?" He smiled at her. "I'm not going to make a promise that I can't keep. I might have another girlfriend by then. Besides, a beautiful woman such as yourself won't be single for long. You've got all of Europe to experience." Ferb said trying to encourage her. He glanced at his watch. "We really should be getting you to the train." They went back to the hotel room and collected Gretchen's bags.

As Gretchen was double-checking her wallet for her money, traveler's checks and other documents Ferb handed her a piece of paper. "What's this?" She said as she looked at it. "Just a couple of e-mail addresses and my private telephone number. In case you need to contact me." Ferb said from beside her. She turned to face him. "I'm really going to miss you Gretchen." He pulled her into an embrace. Gretchen started crying. "I'm going to miss you too, Ferb. I wish we could have…" Lawrence opened the door to the room, saw the pair and quietly coughed. "Sorry to disturb you two, but we really should be going."

Lawrence hung back as Ferb escorted Gretchen to the train station. When the green-haired teen returned Lawrence placed his hand on his son's back. "It's okay. Things have a way of working out in the end." Ferb nodded and kept his eyes downcast. They walked to the airport check together. Once on the plane Ferb sat silently looking at the seat in front of him. Lawrence looked out the window.

Linda met them at the Danville Airport when they arrived. "How was your trip?" She inquired of them. "Fabulous." Lawrence exclaimed. "I got to a few auctions and several estate sales. I can't wait to show you what we've brought back." He said. Ferb just stood quietly with his luggage. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner, just the two of us." Linda suggested to her husband. Lawrence looked in the direction of his son and a frown crossed his face. "Oh, Ferb. I completely forgot…" His mother started. "Forget it. I'll just head home." Ferb said and started to walk away, but not before his father caught his arm. "Ferb. You know you're more than…" Ferb looked at his father. "I'll be at home if I'm needed." He started to walk away again but his father's hand gripped tighter around his arm. "Ferb." Lawrence stated. His son looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "We can all go out for dinner. Ferb, you can pick the restaurant." Linda suggested. Ferb shook his head. "I really just want to go home. I'm tired and I've got school day after tomorrow." He said not making eye contact with his parents.

While they were packing the bags into the car Linda and Lawrence looked at each other. "What happened while you were away?" Linda asked her husband. Lawrence shook his head. "Ferb ran into an old friend." At this, Ferb snorted. "Tell the truth Dad. Gretchen and I met up and we were practically inseparable for almost 24 hours." Linda turned her attention to her stepson. "Gretchen? The girl who's always hanging around with everyone?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know if she's 'always hanging around', I'm never home." He retorted.

The rest of the trip home was uneventful. Not even Linda spoke. Once they pulled into the garage, Ferb got out of the car and headed to his room. It was only 7:30pm, but he changed for bed and lay down. He heard his brother come home an hour later.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Ferb? Are you in?" Phineas said. "No. I'm not." Ferb replied. Phineas opened the door and came into the room. "How was your trip Ferb? Did you have a good time? Did you miss being here with everyone? By the way… Who's Melanie?" Ferb sat up at this. "Excuse me?" He said. "Melanie. Who's Melanie, Ferb?" Phineas inquired. Ferb looked hard at his brother. "She's no one." He said dejectedly. The red-headed one stood there. "Oh, I thought she might be your girlfriend or something. She came by the house about a week ago asking for you." Ferb closed his eyes tight and got out of bed. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said and Phineas got out of his way.

The next morning Phineas knocked on Ferb's bedroom door. "Ferb? Are you still asleep?" When there was no reply, He opened the door and stepped in. "Ferb?" He looked at the form under the covers, went over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ferb? Is something wrong?" Phineas inquired worriedly. "Everything's fine Phineas. Thank you. I had a wonderful trip with Dad." Ferb replied monotonously, hoping that his brother was in an oblivious enough state to just drop the subject… if he even remembers what the subject was in the first place. "I was talking with Amber and she'd like to go on a double date with you and your girlfriend, if you've got one. Though I'm sure we could find someone for you if you don't have one. I know… how about that Melanie girl who came around when you weren't home? Do you know her? Would you go out with her?" Phineas rambled. 'He remembered. I can't believe he remembered. So much for obliviousness today.' Ferb thought to himself.

"I most definitely will not go out with her." Ferb stated as he tossed the covers off himself and tried not to yell. "Why not? She's really pretty and really nice." Phineas pointed out. Ferb nodded. "I know. She's also a very selfish person who breaks up with people for no apparent reason." Ferb replied. Phineas cocked his head to the side and looked at his brother. "How do you know she'd break up with someone for no apparent reason?" He inquired. Ferb closed his eyes and thought to himself 'Five. Four. Three…" Then his brother's eyes went wide. "You were dating her at some point." Phineas exclaimed. Ferb nodded. "When? How long? How did I not know about this?" The redhead rambled. Ferb looked at his brother. "When? Up until three weeks ago when I left. How long? Ten months. How did you not know? I didn't tell you or anyone else." He said. Phineas sat on the edge of the bed and commented to himself more than to his brother. "Wow, Ferb. You're good at keeping secrets."

The brothers were sitting down to breakfast. "So Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas inquired. The middle child shrugged his shoulders. The youngest tapped his finger on the table then said. "I can't believe I didn't notice you were gone for two weeks before I realized you weren't even here. How about we spend the entire day just hanging out. Just the two of us. With school starting tomorrow, we're not even taking the same classes… I can't remember the last time we just hung out." Ferb looked at his brother. "Four and a half months ago." The redhead's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "You can't be serious." The green haired teen nodded. Phineas shook his head. "No, Ferb. We've done… we went to the…" He snapped his fingers. "We went out for ice cream with the gang last month." Ferb shook his head. "I've not hung around here in over three months." He said sadly. Phineas just stared at his brother. "Ferb? Really? What about all the inventions, all the adventures all the… fun?" Ferb shook his head. "I didn't partake." Phineas just continued to look at his brother. "Why? Was it something I said? Something I did?" Ferb looked pensive for a moment. "Not exactly. Remember when you told Isabella that you weren't interested in dating her?" Phineas nodded and Ferb continued. "Then you asked me to tell her that you were dating someone." Again, Phineas nodded and Ferb continued. "She…" Ferb looked out the window. "Speak of the devil."

15-year-old Isabella walked into the kitchen from the patio door. She was wearing a blue blouse and jeans. "Morning Phineas. What'cha doin'?" Phineas looked over and replied. "Ferb and I were going to just hang out today." Ferb sat at the table thankful that he had his back to Isabella. He glanced at his brother then rolled his eyes. Isabella glared daggers into Ferb's back. "Phin," She said trying to be cute. "Don't you think that because today's the last day of summer we could do something. You could come over and we can go swimming in my pool." Phineas stood up from the table. Ferb raised an eyebrow in his general direction. "Isabella. I've not seen Ferb for the past three weeks. He just got home last night. I'd like to catch up with him." He said. Ferb took a deep breath and held it. "You would rather spend time with your brother than with me?" Isabella almost screamed. Phineas looked to his brother then replied. "Today, yes. Yes I would." Ferb got up from the table and started to leave the kitchen. As he was passing his neighbour she slapped him across the face. "Isabella? What was that for?" Phineas demanded. "No. Don't even answer that, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He finished.

After Isabella left, Phineas caught up with his brother in the den. "What was that all about? You didn't even say anything to her." Ferb turned and with arms crossed over his chest looked at his brother. "As I was saying before, when you asked me to tell her you were dating someone she called me a liar and slapped me."

The remainder of the last day of summer was uneventful for the Flynn-Fletcher brothers.

The next morning Ferb awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm. He got dressed in a silk shirt, wool pull over sweater and dark jeans. He then stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast. Phineas, wearing an orange hoodie with his jeans, was already bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Ferb closed his eyes tight, then blinked a few times. "Good morning sweety." Linda called to Ferb from the stove as she prepared breakfast. "Are you two ready for the first day of school?" She continued. Ferb rested his head on the table. Phineas looked at him curiously. "Mom, we're not little kids anymore, we're in Grade 10." He then whispered to his brother. "Ferb, are you all right? You look like death."

"Good morning boys." Lawrence declared as he came into the kitchen. "Morning Dad." Phineas said. Ferb just raised his hand and waved, never taking his head off the table. "Here you go Ferb. You can take the car today." Lawrence said as he dropped the keys to his car beside his son. Ferb gave a half-hearted thumbs-up, then made the keys disappear into his pocket. Phineas' eyes went wide."Thanks Dad!" He said. Lawrence took a closer look at his son. "Still trying to get over the jet-lag son?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders a little and sat up. "Something like that." He replied, then tucked into his breakfast.

The Flynn-Fletcher brothers drove to school and met up with some of their friends. "You got a car bean pole?" Buford said, eyes wide. Ferb shook his head in exasperation. "He got Dad's car for the day." Phineas said. "Hey, Baljeet." He continued as the four walked into the school. Ferb went directly to his locker. 'I've got to make arrangements to switch with someone. Perhaps Phin'll change lockers with me. If I've got to spend the year with Isabella's locker beside mine I'm going to go crackers.' He placed his bag and jacket then closed the door. He turned around and saw a group of familiar girls approaching. "Hey Ferb. How was your summer? Didn't see you much." Adyson said. He shrugged his shoulder in response and started walking away. "He's being such a jerk." Isabella said. Ferb balled his hands into fists and continued to walk away. 'I'm not going to hit her, I'm not going to hit her… although she deserves it.' He thought.

At lunch Ferb sat at the first table he could find. He was soon joined by his brother and Buford. "How'd your morning go Ferb?" Phineas asked. The green haired teen just shrugged his shoulders. Adyson, Isabella and Katie came over. "Hey guys!" They say in unison. "Hi." Buford replied through a mouthful of food. Baljeet joined the table after another minute. "Has anyone seen Gretchen? I've not seen her all day." Isabella asked everyone at the table. Katie started biting her nails. Adyson, Buford, Baljeet and Phineas shook their head. "No. Not seen her in a while." Adyson said. Ferb coughed. "Something you'd like to share?" Isabella asked him. He glanced over to her and shook his head. "What do you know about Gretchen?" The raven-haired girl demanded. Katie stopped biting her nails and said. "Gretchen's not here. She's transferred schools." Isabella looked at her. "Why didn't she say anything?" She whispered. Ferb rubbed his eyes. Phineas noticed and understood that gesture; the one Ferb would use to indicate 'How thick can you be?'. He'd been on the receiving end of that numerous times. Katie then looked directly at Ferb who returned the look then started to stand up. "Where do you think you're going?" Isabella demanded. The Brit raised an eyebrow. She then threw some of her fries and gravy at him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and leaned over the table. "Apparently, I'm going to get cleaned up now." He said quietly. She slapped him across the face, Ferb straightened up, turned around and left. "Isabella? What's gotten into you?" Adyson inquired. "If I were him, you'd be on the receiving end of my fist and some choice words." She finished. The three males at the table just sat in stunned silence for a moment. "I think I should check on him." Phineas stated. Buford shook his head. "No way. He'll kill you, even if you are his brother. Did you see the hatred in his eyes? He's gonna hit the next person he sees and I can take a punch better than you can." Both Phineas and Buford left the cafeteria.

Phineas and Buford entered the nearest boys' washroom. Ferb was standing at the sink pulling his sweater off as he mumbled something incoherent. Phineas tried to step forward but Buford held him back and stepped forward himself. "Hey." Ferb looked at his friend's reflection in the mirror and nodded once. "So. Uh, what's up with girly?" Buford inquired. Ferb rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder and started to dab at the gravy on his sweater. "She's been saying things about you all morning." He continued. Phineas just stood there trying to read his brother, ready to intervene if necessary; Ferb's reflexes are lightening. "Phin." Ferb said calmly. "Ye-yeah Ferb?" Phineas replied. Ferb looked at his brother's reflection then continued. "Can you get me my jacket from my locker?" Phineas swallowed. "Wh-why? Why do y-you w-want your j-jacket?" Phineas stuttered. Ferb took a step closer to his brother and looked directly at him. "Because, although I'm sure half the student body wouldn't mind if I walked around without a shirt on. I don't want to. Can you get my jacket or do I have to get it myself?" Phineas looked up at his brother then left to retrieve the requested item.

Once Phineas came back with his brother's jacket, Ferb took his silk shirt off and donned his jacket. "Looks good bro." Phineas tried. Ferb scowled at him. "Are you willing to trade lockers for the year? I really don't want to have mine next to Isabella." He said. Phineas looked around. "I don't want to have my locker beside her either." He said in a small voice. "I guess I'll just ask one of the girls." Ferb replied and left the washroom with his shirt and sweater under his arm.

Ferb had biology class with Adyson that afternoon. "Ferb. I have no idea what got into her. Why are you wearing your jacket it's too hot in here." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Her little tantrum in the cafeteria ruined my sweater and shirt." Adyson looked at him questionably. He rolled his eyes and unzipped part of the jacket to reveal bare chest underneath. "Looking good Ferb." Adyson smiled as she admired what she saw. He quickly zipped the jacket up and shrugged his shoulders. "Adyson." He inquired. "Are you willing to switch lockers with me for the year?" She looked up from her textbook. "Sure I'll switch. I don't like being on the far side of the building where the computer labs are anyhow. Too far from everything."

At the end of the day Adyson had moved all her stuff into Ferb's old locker. This was a better arrangement for Ferb anyhow, seeing as most of his classes were at this end of the building this year. He then grabbed his bag and met his brother at the car. "You know, I could have lent you a spare shirt." Phineas said. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that wouldn't really work would it." Phineas pondered. Ferb shook his head. "No. It wouldn't have worked at all."

At home Phineas sat in his room and pulled out his phone. 'What's gotten into Isabella that she's angry with Ferb? He's not been around lately and he certainly didn't provoke her yesterday or today, that I'm aware of.' "Hey, Isabella. It's Phineas. I was—" He lay down on his bed and pulled the phone away from his ear, she was yelling loud enough. 'Whoa. She's mad at Ferb because I'm going out with Amber.' "Look, Isabella. I know I mentioned this a few months ago." He listened to her rant some more then spoke up. "If you're going to take your frustrations out on someone, why not me?" He tried to make sence of what she said. "So, let me get this straight. You don't want to hurt me, but you've got no problems with calling Ferb down. I'm at a loss here, I… I have to go." With that Phineas ended his call.

Phineas walked down the hallway to his brother's room, where he stood outside the door. The door wasn't fully closed and he could overhear Ferb's end of a conversation. He sounded upset, something only Phineas would be able to pickup on. "I miss you too. I'd like that very much. I know. I slept exceptionally well that night as well. Waking up next to you was incredible." Phineas' eyes went wide. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' He thought to himself. He knocked lightly on the door and it swung open. Phineas saw his brother sitting on the floor, leaning up against his bed talking on the phone, his free hand over his eyes. Ferb didn't notice the door open. "Next time we get together, we're going out for dinner then dancing." He said and stretched out his legs. Ferb's hand dropped, he then got a thoughtful look on his face. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't care. I'm looking forward to spending time with you again. The holidays can't start soon enough." Ferb then noticed that his brother was standing in the doorway. His breath shook slightly and Ferb continued. "I'll call you in seven hours. Until then." He hung up the phone, then, trembling, he turned to face Phineas. "You were evesdropping… on a private conversation." The British brother accused with a hitch in his voice. The red-head stood still, eyes wide and stammered. "Ferb… who we-we-we-were y-you ta-ta-talking t-t-t-to?"

"Leave." Ferb whispered. Phineas shook his head. "Phineas. Leave. Now." Ferb choked. The youngest sibling stepped into the room. "Ferb? Did I hear you correctly?" He inquired. The middle child, while still seated on the floor, pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He then let his head fall forward and started sobbing. "Who were you talking to?" Phineas asked again. Ferb didn't look up. "No one." He said, voice hitching. Phineas took a deep breath then spoke. "F-f-ferb. Y-y-y-you're sc-sc-sc-scaring m-m-me."

He tried placing his hand on his brother's back. Phineas had never seen his brother this distraught… ever. He had a gut feeling that his brother really needed someone right then. Phineas felt compelled to help in any way he could. Ferb had helped him out on so many occasions, it's the least he could do. Ferb just latched onto his younger brother as a drowning person would grab for a life-ring. "It hurts so much." Ferb sobbed into his brother's shoulder. "Hey." Phineas tried. He'd never had to console anyone before and didn't know how. 'It was always Ferb who consoled everyone. I'm the one who can make people laugh.' Phineas thought to himself. "Hey, Ferb. If she's making you feel this bad, she's not worth it."

Ferb let go of his brother at that statement. "Get out." He said. When Phineas didn't move Ferb stood up and physically removed him from the room then slammed the door shut.

Phineas could hear his brother on the other side of the door choking out a few words and sobbing. "What did I say?" He knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. After a few minutes he left. He went back to his room and sent a text to his brother. When he got no reply, he sent another, then another and another. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Can't you talk to me?' He kept thinking to himself. He gave up and left his phone on his bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello sweety." His mother called as he entered. "Hey, Mom." Phineas replied dispiritedly. Linda looked at him curiously. "What's wrong dear?" Phineas looked at the floor. "I don't know how to help." He said. "Hello everyone." Lawrence said cheerfully as he entered. 'Hey, Dad." Phineas replied in the same dispirited tone. "What's wrong champ?" Lawrence looked toward his red-headed son. Phineas looked up with sadness in his eyes. "Follow me." He whispered. Then lead his father out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

They entered Phineas' room and sat down. "Dad. I'm scared for Ferb." He said, his hands trembled and his knees bounced as he sat. "I overheard part of a phone call he was having, then at the end of it he just disintegrated into a shell of his former self." Phineas picked up his phone to see if he'd received any messages, from anyone. "Did he tell you with whom he was talking?" Lawrence inquired. Phineas shook his head. "No. He pretended to be happy, but I could tell something was off while he was talking to her, then when the conversation ended he just broke down. Ferb was actually crying Dad. I've not seen him this upset in ten years. Maybe more." Lawrence got up and left the room. "I'll go check on him."

Lawrence knocked on Ferb's bedroom door, then opened it. "Ferb? Is everything all right?" The teen in question was laying on his bed sobbing. Lawrence walked over and sat beside his son. "Son? Are you okay?" He said resting his hand on Ferb's shoulder. "I – can't – do – anything – right." Ferb sobbed quietly. "Sit up and tell me what's wrong." His father coaxed. Ferb sat up, he couldn't make eye contact with his father. "Okay, what's the matter?" Lawrence inquired, generally concerned for his son. The teen glanced up quickly then away again. "She said she's in love with me. How could she do that to me?" He whispered. Lawrence sighed. "I take it that's not what you wanted to hear." Ferb shook his head. "That's the problem." He said. His father looked at him with concern. "I'm not sure I understand. Do you love her?" The teen closed his eyes tight. "Again. That's the problem. It's one thing for me to feel that way, I can deal with that. But when she told me last night that…" Lawrence had to interrupt his son. "You mean to tell me you were up all night talking with her? Couldn't it wait until… you saw her next?" Ferb blinked at his father. "I don't know when I'll see her next." Understanding and realization dawned on Lawrence's face. "I see. That is a problem." Ferb fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "I just don't know what to do."

Phineas knocked on the door frame. "Mom said dinner's ready. Ferb? Are you okay?" Ferb took a shaky breath and sat up. "No. I'm not okay. First you eavesdrop on a private conversation then, I thought you had an offer of sympathy; but all you could say is that 'she's not worth it'. You really have no idea about anything do you?" Phineas sheepishly looked to the ground then answered his brother. "No, I don't have any idea. I don't have any idea what's wrong. I don't have any idea on how to help. I do want to help you, you're my brother. I didn't intentionally eavesdrop on your conversation, it's just that… I couldn't just not stop listening. I tried reaching out, I thought I was saying what you wanted to hear. I've never seen you in that kind of state before." He then looked up at his brother and father. "I'm sorry Ferb. If you want to talk, you know where to find me." Phineas then left the room.

Lawrence stood up and made his way over to the door. "Are you coming down for dinner?" Ferb shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He said. His father looked to the floor sadly. "I'll bring you up a plate then." The occupant of the room leapt to his feet. "No! I said I'm not hungry!" He yelled and ushered his father out of his room and closed the door.

"What's wrong Phineas? Are the potatoes lumpy?" Linda asked her son. "No, Mom. The potatoes are fine." Phineas said distractedly when Lawrence came in and sat down. "Is something wrong dear?" Linda inquired of her husband. Lawrence ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing that won't sort itself out eventually." He replied. Linda heavily placed the casserole dish onto the table. "Why do I feel as though I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on here? Where's Ferb?" She started to make her way towards the stairs when Lawrence stopped her. "Leave him alone. Please. Just… leave him… alone." They went back to the table and sat down. "Lawrence. What happened while you two were away?" He looked to his plate suddenly not hungry. "Well. Ferb ran into an old friend." He said slowly. "Yes, yes. I know that much." Linda replied. "And they got to spend some time together… You let him spend time together with a 'friend'? With a girl 'friend', I think you mean 'girlfriend'. Lawrence Fletcher! That was irresponsible of you." She finished. Phineas just sat there listening his eyes became wide with realization about what his mother was saying.

"Mother." A quiet voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "I can't believe you! How could you let something like this happen?" Linda was yelling now. "Mother." The voice was a little louder. "You left them alone for hours on end while you went to one of your estate sales or auctions." She ranted. "LINDA!" Ferb finally yelled. He'd never called his mother by her first name to her face. She turned around and glared at him. "You. Are still a child." She pointed at him. Ferb stood there arms crossed. "In some jurisdictions, yes I am. However, I am 16 years old and quite capable of making my own decisions about many things…" He started. "You are not…" His mother began before Ferb continued. "If you must know, and I don't think it any of your business, however… Yes Gretchen and I shared a bed. In the same sence that you've shared a bed with Candace on a number of occasions when we went camping. And do you want to know something? Although nothing physically happened… I quite enjoyed it. Yes. Gretchen and I used to date." Now his voice was starting to faulter. "Yes. I'm starting to have feelings for her again and there's nothing I can do about it because she's in Europe and I'm stuck here, for the next two years."

Phineas stood up from the table and crossed over to his brother. "Ferb?" The normally quiet one looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "How? You just decided to start liking her again?" The red-head asked. Ferb shook his head. "It's different somehow. Three years ago her and I had a… I guess some sort of attraction to each other. Now, it's more than that." He said. Phineas looked at him not understanding. The taller teen sighed and tried to explain. "I can really only speak for myself here. I feel as though there's an emotional connection that wasn't there before. We've always enjoyed the cerebral stimulus the other was able to provide, that's how we were able to remain friends, but it seems that there's more now." He closed his eyes and breathed a few times then continued. "Part of it is we're more mature." He looked at his mother. "Mentally and emotionally more mature." Linda came over and tried to hug him but he wasn't having any of that. "I'm upset, and I don't fully understand why. But when she told me that she loved me… I couldn't fathom any logical reason for her saying that. When we said 'goodbye' before she got on her train, we had agreed that we would remain friends. Deep down, I've always loved her. I guess I just never expected her, or anyone for that matter, to reciprocate."

Ferb left for his room after that and just lay down. Phineas knocked on the bedroom door and waited. "Enter." Ferb called and his brother came in and sat down. They just sat in silence for a while until Phineas spoke. "Is what you said true? No one's ever said that they love you?" Ferb sat up and thought for a moment before speaking. "There have been girlfriends who've said it before, but it was just words… no sincerity. When Gretchen said it… I just about died. I couldn't believe the rush of emotions I felt." The brothers sat there some more. "How can you tell when someone's being sincere or not?" Phineas inquired. "I can't explain it. I just knew. It was in the tone of her voice, and although it was over the phone I could somehow see the way her eyes were saying the exact same thing. It's stupid. I'm stupid." Ferb said in response.

Later that evening. "Gretchen. I'm calling as promised. Can I ask you something important? Can Phineas listen in on this conversation?" Ferb asked then smiled and put the phone on speaker. "Hey, Phineas." Gretchen said from the phone. "Hey." Phineas replied.

The next day at school was as normal as it could get. Lawrence let the boys have the car again and said that they could take it every other week. Ferb elected to have his lunch elsewhere to avoid certain individuals, to run over recent events and replay both conversations with Gretchen from yesterday and the one from the day prior, in his mind.

Ferb drove home after school. Phineas wanted to 'take care of something', or so he said and encouraged his brother to go ahead without him. Once home Ferb went to his room and checked his messages. Last night's conversation with Gretchen went well, even though Phineas was taking part. As it turned out Gretchen was just scared of being by herself and wanted a 'security blanket' as she put it. When she told him that when she said she loved him she was being sincere, she really did love Ferb. She had convinced herself that he was more than a friend and had told her roommate that she did have a boyfriend whom she loved very much but he was back home. Not realising how much she had hurt him. The brothers had reiterated what had happened to Ferb, much to Gretchen's horror, and Ferb's own embarrassment for having to re-live it all again. She couldn't believe he held that much respect for her and that he would rather drown in his own mind than share intimate details with anyone. Ferb and Gretchen agreed that with the distance being what it was, an actual relationship was... for the time being… out of the question. They agreed to remain friends and call only on Friday nights, unless a message was received that the other had a date.

The next day, there was no school. Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard playing a simple game of lawn darts. The back gate opened and the neighbour girl stepped in. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" The teen in question looked up – as he was the one standing facing the gate. "Just devising a plan to turn back time and heal old wounds." He said and smiled slightly in his brother's direction. Ferb just stood still and silently pleaded with his brother to somehow get Isabella to go home. "That doesn't sound very practical. You know what they say. 'Time heals all wounds'." She said. Phineas looked at her. "So. What you're saying is that we should move forward, turn the page… so to speak. Start a new chapter." He stated. Isabella moved further into the yard so she could see both brothers. "Something like that. I mean… do we really want to re-live what happened in the past?" She said. Ferb rolled his eyes then went to sit at the patio table.

It took 20 minutes of bickering between Phineas and Isabella before they both realised that their friend was sitting 20 feet away. Isabella came over. "Ferb. I'm sorry I've been treating you like scum." Ferb looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "It's just that between what you and Phineas said about him dating someone else… I was devastated." Ferb blinked at her. "And now Gretchen's not returning my calls. I don't have anyone I can confide in anymore." She said. Ferb closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gretchen is in Europe for the next two years." He said monotonously. Isabella looked astounded. "How do you know? Who told you?" She inquired. Ferb shrugged. "I read my e-mail." Isabella paused and thought. "Ferb? Do you think we can be friends again?" At this Ferb looked to his brother and raised an eyebrow. Phineas smiled broadly and stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. He doesn't say much."


End file.
